zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link/Archive V
?????? Dude what's your problem? Every time I make an edit you erase it. I can voice my theories if I want. It gives you no right to erase what said. Vandal You are the last admin on so you get the message about , who made an entire page into one sentence. They seem to have made at least one edit with good intentions though, if that matters. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 17:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Gave him a 3-day since it's not really clear what his intentions were there. -'Minish Link' 17:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Saying Hi Oh Poor Spirit Vaati Reborn It appears that you might need to resend the Vaati Reborn video as the link still in the inbox has expired. I'm not sure if McGillivray227 got it download before the link expired though. -- 02:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal in Search of Ban Hey, went & committed vandalism on the MM Secrets page, & can be dealt w/ accordingly. You're the admin active most recently, so you get the heads up. Thank you kindly. Knives182 (talk) 07:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Come on up, your the next contestant on Ban That ! Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Taxonomy Yeah, really. And Twilit signifies a transformation after the fact, not a group of organisms with similar evolutionary history. Don't they teach kids science anymore? By the way, I saw the word Ignika in your alt names on your user page. Do you edit the BS01 wiki at all? I don't, though I could end up there as well. May the Great Spirit guide you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Here I am again! But this time it's just about vandal things. is so confident in their "Death Sword=Jalhalla" theory that they blew up the entire page to put it up. They also wiped an existing theory earlier in Argorock's page when adding another one. Thank you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) TMC Videos When can I expect the remaining videos from TMC? --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) how much do you think a version 1.0 gray legend of zelda game would sell for if its that rare Vandal vandalized a couple of pages, these links include all the vandalous edits: stuff and junk. Drop the old ban hammer if you would please. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Jedi got it while I was typing that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) TMC Credits Just checking in to see when I can expect to be sent the final videos for TMC. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Bump (So it isn't Monday but I figured Tuesday was good enough for the reminder.) --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I believe it should be the credits. The last video you sent is a cut scene that ends with Ezlo becoming a Minish and leaving Link and Zelda in the courtyard. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Markmossing Who are you talking about?--hi (talk) 00:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) okayUser:Markmossing User:Markmossing was right! You would delet pictures even if they were on a users profile he warned me but I''' didn't lissen! I forgot --PrincessLich (talk) 00:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :He deleted them per our User Image policy. Each user is allowed '''one and only one personal image that is not used on mainspace articles. Please do not upload more than one image. And please do not accuse admins of foul play when it is their job to delete images and pages that do not comply with policy. And sorry for jumping in, Minish, stalkpage syndrome. – ''Jäzz '' 00:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :No problem; you've said all that needs to be said. -'Minish Link' 00:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Firefox Okay, so, guess who's got Firefox on their school computer now! That's right! :D Jazzi is happy Jazzi, it's quite lovely, actually, all my addons, my theme, all but chatzilla. But yeah, portable FF FTW. – ''Jäzz '' 16:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) So hey ᾽Υ ῾αφ μηλ. -'Isdrak ' 04:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandal, I Guess removed a section from the Legend of Zelda page, & should be dealt w/ accordingly. Thank you. Knives182 (talk) 06:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I've already taken care of the vandal, Minish. No need to worry! - McGillivray227 06:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey Minish Link you probably know how Skyward Sword is coming out in November so I had an idea why don't you do something like a countdown on the main page. Also to further celebrate the game's release you should set up a special poll where people can vote for their favorite Zelda game out of all the games. you could also do the same thing with bosses, dungeons, items, characters etc... once done you could post the results on the main page the day before skyward sword comes out. Thanks for reading, if you think anything of my idea please email me and tell me what you think because if you try my idea I would love to be involved. Email: snowyguy@live.ca sincerely, Zelda ODST Yep,her name is Fi Awesome isn't it?... another new name for miss Skyward Sword? By the way I'm not new here.(Hangingmanpeter0) 12:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) It's fine,no need to say sorry,can't wait for the game by the way The Mole Mitts return as well to SS.(Hangingmanpeter0 12:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) Iron Shields and Mole Mitts, obscure items being reused makes me happy. I also prefer Phi over Fi, so much more depth to it even if it still is the same word for intents and purposes. Oni Link 18:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) NAV So it seems like here would be the right place to bring this up now. When should we start implementing a Skyward Sword NAV? I know Triforce has one ready in the sandbox for when we decide. Seeing articles without NAVs upsets my feng shui a little. At what point is enough information NAV worthy makes it worth putting NAVs on the pages? Oni Link 18:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Pic Thanks for warning me about to many pic on my page don't worry now that I know it won't happen again. TMC Videos I believe you have sent everything. To make sure you can check out the playlist here. Every video you sent I have in that playlist. If you just double check you can make sure none are missing. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey, Minish Link. is it possible that i can have this file (file, user, whatnot) deleted? I don't really come on here much anymore...because you're an admin, i think you would have the power to do this, right? that's what i read, after all. WE.R.SHEIKAH14:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Admins can't delete accounts. However, Wikia staff can terminate it. However, it's easiest to just stop using the account instead of going through the terminate process. And IIRC, they don't terminate often. – ''Jäzz '' 15:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Jazzi is correct. You don't really need to terminate the account; you can just leave the site so you have the power to come back if you ever felt like it. -'Minish Link' 17:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Well i have to because those are better quality and is enhanced. Thats why i have to make this as a backup site for those that have the site gone.--Terrific joker 16:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Phi Her name is Fi,as proven here.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC)) http://gonintendo.com/?mode=viewstory&id=161131 - Fi fills the role of Navi this time around - Fi makes a loud beeping noise to let you know of a point of interest - Fi is a female spirit who inhabits the Skyward Sword 'Tis I, the vandal. Mayest ye know that Carchey45 is not me, nor anyone I know. I just seemed to have let it slip that this wiki has fairly low security. It may or may not receive siege during the next day or so. Upgraded Beetle Where did you get the information about getting an "upgraded beetle", rather than just obtaining it after the Stalfos battle? As far as I can tell you don't have it until after that battle. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Yeah, I tried but it didn't work...Sorry if I seem bad but I come from a wiki where there are only 4 admin total and 3 are inactive (I'm the forth). --Frederick Hey minish link I maybe new but im going to try hard to reach the status your at even though it will probably never happen im a big zelda fan and youre probably not gonna read this but i would be very grateful if you did. I hope we can be a great team me you and everybody on zeldapedia your sincerly--Hylianmystery (talk) 19:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Uhh, I don't know if this is the place to discuss this, but I'm new and in a hurry. In the Skyward Sword Plot article, it says Link attends bording school. To my knowledge, he attends Knight School, hence why he has a sword early in the game. Also, the "Sky Temple" was confirmed to be called the "Skyview Temple". Hope it helps! HyruleanKnight :Yeah, we know of both of those things, I think. Thanks for the information anyway and welcome to Zeldapedia! -'Minish Link' 23:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hi minish link.I'm new her and can't do anything right.Toto Blue Eh i cant do any images right i cant do anything right on this wiki please little picori help me! Sources Yeah, I don't have any sources for my edits. The game is already out here, so I guess my source would be myself playing the game. Oh well, gotta wait a few more days then I guess. :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN NEEDED It seems that while dealing with a rash of vandalism, Jedi accidentally completely blocked his own account: / . Here is his message to me (I was online at the time) he sent via another wiki: message. I know this is a weird situation but everything adds up as far as I can tell, we just need to unban Jedi. Thanks Minish or whoever logs on first and sees this.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I should also mention said rash of vandalism still has a few deletions and bans needed in its wake: :Delete 1 Delete 2 Delete 3 Delete 4 : :Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Dealt with it. Thanks for informing me. -'Minish Link' 14:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Seriously? I could have unblocked myself? ... Well. That would have been nice to know. Thanks for the help anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) File:Ruto.jpg You could have easily deleted the duplicate image rather than undoing my edit just so I'd have to tag it again. If it was that big of a deal that I tagged it with the wrong template, leaving a message on my talk page would have sufficed. Rappy 01:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Please Help Hey thanks for the message :) ! I am confused about what I'm able to do with an account. I am not sure if my other message got through or not. Again, can you help me? I am Hoshii no Kaabii if you are wondering. I found out! Sorry about the trouble Im causing you. I figured it out how to change the avatar while I was waiting. I am very sorry. But I have two more questions. Can you befriend somebody and also what can I do in the blog section of my page? I'm not sure if you even read my other message anyway since I deleted it. I'm Hoshii no Kaabii. Hi Minish Link! I'm very sorry if I'm being annoying. I've been looking around the site and I found out you are something called the admin. That is why you sent me the message and are helping me with questions. I also see that you delete people's edits a lot, like my Water Temple one. I understand why though so I'm okay :). (I honestly didn't think the Water Temple was that hard). Anyway, I wanted to ask if we can be friends on this website, even if there isn't a way to befriend some one.(By the way my other question hasn't been answered).--Hoshii no Kaabii (talk) 02:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Jason Question Hey, I have found out everything I wanted to know. Thanks. However, I have accidentally created a wiki but now I like it. There is one thing I would like to know. How do you set up one of the voting poll things? I'm really sorry.I'm new and I do not know anything.Please can i make a pages. Re: MediaWiki Page It adds the Zelda Wiki to the Wikia Game Guides App. And the only changes I make on here are changes that I have been instructed by my superiors to do. Sorry if that causes difficulties. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) yes,sir!!! are you wathcing football?? Re: Well in that case should I get rid of the link to my FaceBook? see page:Old Hylian language. I made. Image Move If you would kindly move the LD-002G Scervo image to include artwork in the file name, I have a game model image similar to the Dreadfuse one that I could upload. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Indent Is there anyway to indent paragraphs? ---- Thanks, oh and yeah, I am sorta bad about doing that... Frederick